Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
|Row 1 title = Created By:|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-Directed By:|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14}}'' ''is another upcoming Weekenders/PAF crossover film by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot One ordinary day, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are surfing on an asteroid belt in outer space ("Surfin' Asteroids"). A beam from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "Power-Draininator" bounces off of the kids' space station and hits Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, who are facing off against Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and M.O.D.O.K. in New York City ("My Streets"), rendering them powerless and allowing the villains to escape. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Nick Fury notifies them that the beam came from Phineas and Ferb's satellite, and they go to the boys' house to confront them, only to find that they had nothing to do with it. Meanwhile, after finding out that Doofenshmirtz's Power-Draininator has drained the heroes' powers, the villains pay him a visit, initially thinking him to be an evil genius but realize that isn't so. After running some less-than-evil errands with Doof, which include stomping on a bed of leaves and going up the down escalator ("My Evil Buddies and Me"), the villains decide to bring the heroes to them by causing trouble in the Googolplex Mall. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and friends plan to assist the heroes in a self-built shed, aptly titled the "Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense" (or S.H.E.D. for short), which appears small on the outside but is quite big on the inside (As Ferb puts it, using a bit of British sci-fi technology, a vague reference to the TARDIS.) They build a machine which will temporarily duplicate their lost powers, but due to Candace's interference, the heroes' powers end up mixed up. The heroes and Phineas and Ferb, decked out in their Beak suit, go to the Googolplex Mall to face the villains, but are quickly subdued, and subsequently rescued by Agent P, wearing a superhero costume. Back at the S.H.E.D., due to Candace interfering again, Baljeet is struck by a gamma ray from the rebuilt power-replicating machine and turns into a Hulkified version of himself before storming off. Phineas lashes out at Candace and revokes her S.H.E.D. card while Buford goes out to look for Hulkjeet. Candace and Isabella lament that they can't seem to do much to help ("Just Trying to Help"), while Doofenshmirtz creates a second and improved Power-Draininator. Finally with the device in their hands, the villains betray Doofenshmirtz by imprisoning him in a cage and announce their plans to destroy the Tri-State Area with the Power-draininator before using it to drain the powers from every other superhero to take over the world. The villains also spot Agent P and imprison him as well. To that end, Red Skull had MODOK make several modifications on the device so that it can drain off living energy and matter as well. Despite the odds being against them, the heroes go off to confront the villains. The heroes are given aid with help from Agent P (who manages to use nailcutters to cut himself and Doofenshmirtz out from their cages) and Doofenshmirtz, who shoots waffles at the villains with his Waffle-inator as revenge for their betrayal against him. Meanwhile, Candace and Isabella go to outer space and discover the heroes' powers held in a data collection tank in the space station. They land the space station in Danville, and the heroes are given their powers back ("Feelin' Super"). The kids watch as the heroes defeat the villains ("Feeling Froggy"), and Phineas apologizes to Candace for his behavior earlier. With the villains stopped, Nick Fury thanks the children for their work, and a hot dog vendor (voiced by Stan Lee) gives out free hot dogs. Candace then takes the opportunity to bust the boys for their crashed space station to Linda, but Doofenshmirtz manages to fire up his Disintegrator-nator to disintegrate the station, leaving no evidence. Doofenshmirtz is finally relieved that he has given some aid to help save the world, but is now saddened that no one was watching him. During the credits, the kids approach Agent P and take off his mask, revealing himself to be, in fact, Ducky Momo. He flees, and Perry shows up a few moments later, with the camera panning to reveal Agent P's superhero suit and a Ducky Momo mask in a trash can nearby. Trivia * Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Timmy, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda, Chloe Carmichael, Linclon and his sisters, The Human Mane 5, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Iago, Hades, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Kurumi Tokisaki, Megan, Foop and Team Rocket * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock will be absent due to their guest star appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel''. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Disney Channel's Films